


Soulmates

by SlushiesAndDepression



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Gay GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, be bi do crime, be gay do crime, dreamnotfound, this actually sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushiesAndDepression/pseuds/SlushiesAndDepression
Summary: The soulmate system was flawless: if you were straight, which Clay was definitely not. So he may have messed with the system a bit. Highly illegal, but Clay was not afraid to be bi and do crime.George has been having trouble sleeping after getting his soulmate, Nina. Not because his soulmate is weird, or not his type. Because a face flashed before hers as his soulmate match, before fading slowly.A pretty blond boy, with freckles dancing across his face. A slightly crooked smile. Golden eyes (maybe green?) that shimmered.George had only a few seconds to write down barely any of the contact info before it faded, showing Nina as his soulmate.It had to be a glitch, but that stupid pretty boy had caught his eye. All he had was a phone number he was too scared to call, and the rough memory of the pretty blonde.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 7





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnf shippers here's ur juice lol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dnf+shippers+here%27s+ur+juice+lol).



**Just a little author's note:**

I am aware that people are sometimes uncomfortable with irl shipping. If you are uncomfortable, please click away. Dream and George are okay with this, but if that ever changes I will take down this work.

I am including some minors in this work. HOWEVER, I will **not** ship minors. Any comments sexualizing those who are minors/not ok with it will be deleted.

Trigger Warnings will be provided. Please comment if a certain trigger isn't mentioned. It's really important to me that anyone reading this is comfortable. 

I'll take suggestions and constructive criticism. Just don't go "ewww" lol

I will most likely not write anything extra graphic as that's out of my comfort zone. 

I don't have an upload schedule.

btw, this is just up right now so that people can get an idea of what it's about while I'm finishing writing chapters. ideas wanted btw my brain is shitttt

Ya yeet dog treat

I'm losing my mind, but it's _fine_

**Author's Note:**

> Aha this sucks
> 
> <3


End file.
